


Unheard

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mute Dirk Strider, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached





	Unheard

GT: I have no idea what youre saying with all this malarkey dirk would you just be quiet for a few minutes at least?

* * *

TG: dirky i love you but i dont understand a word your saying and really dont want to hear it rn

* * *

 GG: That’s very interesting, Dirk! But did you hear about…

* * *

You’ve always been told to talk less. That you ramble, you’re incoherent. That no one wants to hear what you say because it’s odd, and irrelevant, and unnecessary. Some are nice enough to not say it outright, but they deflect and it’s obvious to _you_ what they’re doing. They don’t want to know, and you’re so damn _selfish_ forcing it on them. They’re your friends, and they don’t want to hear about your shit, so you should maybe just. Stop.

 

And that’s what you do. You have no one to talk to in your apartment, no one to teach you to talk, but you force yourself to stop with those incoherent vocalisations that even you know aren’t real words. You shut down on the internet, lock everything behind your perfect poker face and stop telling them about things they just don’t want to hear.

 

They don’t want to know about that issue you had with the drones a while ago – they’re getting stronger, and you don’t think you can keep up. You needed AR’s help this time. You know it’ll be worse next time. It always is.

 

Shutting down is easier than you thought. You write out your emotions into pesterlogs with yourself, and ignore the faux concern your friends show when you don’t respond.

 

They don’t want to know. You’re selfish for wanting them to.


End file.
